Definition of Life
by Icelightning
Summary: The whole world's ideas are turned upside down when an impossible situation happens. Did Doctor Light design Reploids to make the seemingly impossible.... Possible? Or is it an elaborate hoax?
1. Default Chapter

Definition of Life   
  
Has anyone ever noticed how few fanfics have been written for Rockman X? This one is going to be one of those few fanfics. And, like usual, I'm going to turn the world upside down with one scientific discovery. Fun, eh? Just hang on to your seats, and enjoy the show.   
~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~   
Chapter One: The Impossible Happens 

"Ma'am, please! Calm down, tell us what's wrong!"   
Rockman X blinked and looked up at the shout. Frowning deeply, he sighed and turned away from the hall that lead to the rejuvenation room. He was looking forward to getting some rest, and recharging himself, but the Mavericks wouldn't let him sleep. Breaking into a run, he armed himself with his cannon, wishing that his energy wasn't so low. He couldn't last very long in a fight.   
But when he turned the corner that lead to the lobby of the Marverick Hunters HQ, he sighted not an injured human or Reploid female being confronted by some Maverick Hunters, but something quite different indeed.   
The panicked female X immediately noticed was Maverick, and she was not injured in the slightlest.. The light blue hair that cascaded down her back and rippled with her frantic movements showed no signs of an attack, as most victims' hair were full of tangles and knots. Her purplish suit was not damaged or cracked, nor had scorch or dust marks on it. She looked perfectly healthy in fact, except there was something drastically wrong about her.   
This confused him. She was perfectly healthy, but there was something wrong about her body.. The way it was shaped.   
Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Her stomach-area was prutruding, and it was quite obvious from the physique of the rest of her body, that it should have never been that way. But then why was it so?   
"Dr. Cain! We have an emergency!" Rockman X shouted through his com-link, upon opening it. "There's a female Reploid down here and it looks like she's going to explode through her stomach!"   
There was a moan from the other end of the connection, on Dr. Cain's end. "... You don't have to yell X! I can hear you! I'll be there in a minute!"   
"Sorry Doctor."   
Rockman shut the comlink, and quickly ran over to the girl and the rookies, all three individuals panicking. "What's the problem, what's going on?!"   
"My body!" The girl screamed. "Something's wrong with my body~! It's been like this for months, but it's never hurt like this before!"   
"Months..?" The blue bomber looked agast at her. "You let this go unchecked for months?!"   
"It... It didn't seem like a problem! The protrusion was small at first, but then it slowly got bigger, and hurt from time to time.. I kept on doing systems dianostics, but they never detected anything wrong!"   
She burst out into frightened sobs, and clung to the nearest of the two rookies, who became shifty and looked extremely uncomfortable. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation, X would have been extremely amused at the rookie's discomfort. "God, don't let me die, please!"   
"Shh... It'll be okay Ma'am... Just calm down.." Rockman gently seperated her from the rookie, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I called Dr. Cain and he'll be down here in a minute and he'll be able to help you.."   
"A.. As long as he doesn't cut me open!" X blinked in total surprise, taken aback, but she continued. "A.. All the female Reploids that had this happen before me were cut open and many died from internal bleeding..! I.. I don't want to die like them!"   
"We won't cut you open, don't worry." A voice behind Rockman replied, causing X to look behind himself and into the face of Dr. Cain.   
The young Reploid which had clung only moments earlier to Rockman, gasped in surprise and looked up, the same emotion coming across her face. "Y... You won't?"   
"No, of course not. Why would we cut you open if we didn't know what was wrong with you first..? The problem may not need operation to be fixed.."   
"S... Sir.." X was stammering, confused.. "H.. How come I've never heard of this problem before..?"   
Dr. Cain sighed, and looked up from studying the girl. "It's only occured in the new female models, and there's a very limited number of them out in the world right now. The problem is, about half of them have contracted this problem, and none of the Reploids were properly examined."   
"New models? What was wrong with the old models?"   
Again the doctor sighed. "Well, we were only guessing at how to build the females, since we didn't have any specific schematics before. But about a year and a half ago, we found another part to Dr. Light's lab and found another computer. Upon breaking the code, we got the schematics he had planned and built the new models. They've been in the testing stage for a long time, and won't be mass-produced until after this problem is solved. Sorry, I meant to tell you but you were off fighting Sigma at the time and couldn't be distracted.."   
The man looked at the female reploid calmly. "We'll just run some tests for now, and then we'll decide what to do.. X, could you carry her please? It seems like she cannot walk.."   
Rockman nodded, and picked her up gently, careful not to harm her. If Doctor Light designed this model of female, then why was the girl in such bad condition..? Did he make a mistake with the design..? X couldn't believe that his creator would have made such a big mistake.. He would have checked his design again and again to get every and all bugs out of it. Or could have it been a mistake in the interpretation of Dr. Light's design that was causing all the new models to have the same condition..? Or was it not a mistake and something else entirely? Some sort of sign or expected condition that Dr. Light programmed to occur..?   
Sighing, Rockman placed the girl down gently on the X-ray table Dr. Cain gestured to, and backed away as the X-ray machine began to do its work. This certain X-ray machine was specifically designed for Reploids, so it wouldn't harm their internals like other machines of the type would. Looking to the man next to him, he addressed the Doctor. "Sir, what do you think's wrong with her..?"   
Dr. Cain shook his head. "I don't know X, I just hope it's something we can fix." He lapsed back into thought, and Rockman noticed this.   
"... Sir..? Are you coming up with an idea..?"   
He shook his head again, sighing. "I wish I was, but no. It's just that, I've never seen this condition in a slave model or a Reploid this young before.. Neither has such a case be documented. Not only that, but there has never been a case of such a far progression of the trait.. And third of all, a slave Reploid cannot leave their master unless someone's life, other than their own, is in danger and can be saved if they go for help. It's strange, but maybe we can figure out the cause of this problem and find a cure."   
Both of them became quiet as the X-ray scanning finished, and a few minutes later the Reploid running the equipment came in, puzzled. Rockman rushed up to him, while Dr. Cain walked at a more calm pace.   
"Do you know what's wrong with her..?" X asked, but before the Reploid doctor could answer, the girl let out a scream and Rockman rushed to her side and tried to calm her down.   
"It's getting worse! I.. It feels like I'm being squeezed together!"   
"Oh God, oh God.." X whispered, holding her hand and trying to calm her down. She couldn't be more than about the Reploid's equivilant of the a human fourteen year old. And according to Dr. Cain, she couldn't be older than a year and a half.. Most likely younger than that. She didn't deserve to die so young..   
".. Do you know what's wrong with her..?" Cain prompted the startled Reploid doctor.   
".. Y-yes.. But it doesn't make sense; it doesn't make sense at all." The Reploid was wide-eyed and shaking his head, confused and afraid. This never had happened in his hospital wing before..   
"So then what's the problem?" Dr. Cain prompted again.   
"Sir... She's in labor." Was the Reploid doctor's reply.   
  
End of chapter 1   
That's actually a short chapter for me these days. I'm usually long winded. More to come when I get out of my writer's block for this certain fanfic. And if you enjoyed it, please review!   



	2. The Joys of Delivery

Author's note: Oh boy.. I can't believe I uploaded the last chapter with a huge, glaring error. No, the girl is not a Maverick. And yes, she is a 'slave model.' And I'm not sure if X even believes in God, but he probably does, so I'll let his muttering pass. ^^;;; That was written a long time back, and I think it's horrible now, but on with what I hope to be a much better chapter.. Blah blah blah, I don't own Rockman X, never will.. Etc, etc, etc. Uhm.. Enjoy. 

Definition of Life 

Chapter 2: The Joys of Delivery 

"Come.. Come again?" Doctor Cain's voice shuddered, after a long minute of silence had passed.   
"T-There is.." The Reploid doctor was unsure of how to phrase his next statement. "M-maybe you'd better just come and see.."   
Dr. Cain shakeningly nodded, and followed the Reploid over to look at a computer display. Rockman X was about to follow them, but when he took a step to follow, he felt a tug of his hand.   
-Idiot!- X mentally scolded himself for forgetting about the girl, and turned towards her again, trying to give her a comforting smile.   
"D-don't leave me.." She whispered, then bit her lip against another cry of agony.   
"I won't," he promised her. How could he leave? She was obviously tramatized by not what was happening. She needed comfort, and he was the only one there at the moment. And he needed time to think.   
How could a Reploid become pregnant..? And why? Why would Doctor Light have given the female Reploids the ability to become pregnant? Could they not just have children made for them in the factories?   
X knew very little about his creator; only what he had been told, and what had been recorded in books, on television, and in the newspaper. He knew only what they had, nothing that his predecessor, Rockman, would have known. He had even heard the rumors that some thought he was the original Rockman, just redesigned and given a new body. But he did not know if any of it was true.   
He knew that Doctor Light had always cared deeply about his creations, and even told someone, in an interview, that he considered his robots, Blues, Rock, and Roll to be his children. And that he would do anything to protect his children, and make sure they were free to do as they pleased. Because, he argued, if he ever found how to produce free will on a global scale (Rock and Blues were lucky mistakes), then he would make sure that their wills were protected.   
But how did he protect the free wills of Reploids? X realized, that there was nothing, *NOTHING* that the old doctor had done to protect them. Humans could still rule over them, and they were destroyed if they endangered, or killed a human, sometimes even when it was accidental. They still reined surpreme. He could almost understood the position of the Mavericks, and their hatred towards humans.   
The girl let out a scream, and he whispered to her reassuringly, like a father, or an older sibling would to a scared little one.   
Yes, the Reploids could react to stimuli, and could think for themselves.. Yes, they could even regenerate some of their systems, such humans healed their wounds. They took in energy, used that energy, and even excreted what they did not need. (Zero thought it was a drag they had to go to the bathroom like a human.) They had a lung-gill function that allowed them to go underwater without problems. (Oxygen was needed to keep some of the chemical reactions going in their bodies.. Making their energy usage more efficient.) They experienced all the processes of life. But they could not reproduce.   
With a jolt, X realized it was possible that was no longer true. Had not the doctor said that the girl was in labor?   
And if they experienced all the life processes, that would make them living beings, would it not?   
And if they were sentient living beings, could the humans truly bend them to their will?   
X froze. If Doctor Light truly wanted to protect the free will of the Reploids, that would be the most effective way of doing it.   
But, humans had to become pregnant from an external source, right..?   
He looked down at the girl, and felt anger rise in his chest. Why did the two doctors leave him alone with this girl, if she was truly in labor?? They should have helped her! She was not programmed to know what to do during the last stage of pregnancy!   
"Is.. Is your owner a Reploid?" X found himself suddenly asking, and mentally reprimanded himself again. This was not the time, nor the place, to ask such a question. She had no need to be further scared.. If that question surfaced bad memories..   
"Y.. Yes.." She winced, but not from pain. Damnit, that question had hit something she did not want to think about, or remember!   
But he found himself asking the question he wanted to save for later, when she was calm. "Did he ever.. ever.." He stopped himself. No, he would not ask. He would not.   
However, she understood what he wanted to know, and nodded again, shaking slightly in fear. "A.. A few times.. I couldn't d-do anything to stop him! W-why?! Why did he force me to do it over and over?!" She began crying again, on top of everything else   
that was happening to her. "Please, d-don't make me say anymore, p-please! D-don't make me remember!"   
Rockman X stared at her in shock. He had hoped that she would fail to hear his unfinished question, but not only had she heard, she answered. And now the memories were scaring her worse.   
And it was all his fault. He could have stopped himself from asking.   
-No, you couldn't.- Some little voice said in his head. -You had to know!-   
The sound of metal against metal coming towards the lab made X jump in surprise, and look up in alarm.   
Zero looked back and forth in a panic, before his eyes landed on the girl, and his eyes went wide in terror and fear. "W-what's wrong with her?!"   
"She's pregnant, and in labor, Zero," Rockman X stated simply.   
"WHAT?!"   
"The doctor.. Did a diagnostic. That's what it came up with.. It makes sense, Zero!"   
The red Maverick-Hunter opened his mouth to argue, but X did not give him the chance to say anything.   
"She's a slave model, and she was able to disobey and run from her master! And slave models can only disobey their masters if someone's life is in danger! Someone's life *IS* in danger, Zero! If she's pregnant, then being with child is why she could escape and come to us for help!"   
Zero was speechless, as any other Reploid would have been, receiving that sort of news.   
"Zero, don't you know what this means?! If we deliver the baby, this proves that we're sentient life forms! We even have DNA! And if we're sentient life forms-"   
"-Then the humans must treat us like equals, and can no longer keep us like property?!" Zero finished sharply.   
The girl had stopped crying, and was looking at them with widening eyes, full of shock, but at the same time, understanding.   
"Exactly!" X exclaimed, trying hard to keep down his excitement. Not only that, but it was a scientific breakthrough as well! Doctor Light would have created the first true artifical lifeform!   
Doctor Cain had returned with the Reploid doctor minutes ago and had listened to the entire conversation. "If that is indeed true, then let's have this baby."   
"Right!" X agreed, then suddenly went red. "Uhm.. A-are we going to have to do it the human way..?"   
Zero grinned. "X, sometimes you're such a whimp."   
"A-am not! I'm just trying to show some decency!" He defended himself   
"Never stopped you from looking at those magazines before, X," Zero muttered.   
"I-I've never looked at any of those! T-they were yours, and the magazine was open!"   
"... Can you all please stop fighting and get this thing out of me?!" The girl shouted among the bickering Maverick-Hunters.   
They got quiet very, very quickly.   
"Right, Zero, you received the update about emergency situations that could happen in humans. So you should know exactly what to do."   
Zero nodded and X watched as Zero helped the girl into the correct position and then started to...   
Rockman X closed his eyes and turned away, blushing furiously. He only opened them after he was certain that he was looking at the girl's face, and only her face.   
The girl blinked, before grinning. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. I'm sure you've seen it before. I mean, you *ARE* cute."   
X found that he could only sputter incoherently, and blush even more.   
Zero looked up and laughed. "X, I swear, if I hadn't seen you destroy Mavericks plently of times, I'd think you weren't capable of hurting a fly! C'mon, stop being so innocent, you know you aren't."   
He only sputtered more.   
"Z... ZERO!" He finally managed to choke out. "K-keep your mind on what you're doing and not my lovelife!"   
"Yeah, we all know you don't have one..." Zero snickered.   
The pregnant Reploid blinked up at X. ".. You don't..? Well, once I'm over this, I can fix that!"   
Zero found himself unable to stop laughing from the look on X's face. He had somehow gotten even redder, and was staring at his feet, his cheeks flaming.   
Doctor Cain sounded thoughtful. "It seems that, like in humans, Reploid females have altered hormones while in labor."   
X buried his face in one of his hands, the other still holding the girl's hand. "Why me..?"   
Zero smirked and was about ready to say something that would probably embarrass the blue Reploid even more when the girl let out a cry of pain.   
"Woah, her water broke!"   
In less than a second, X's face went from bright red, to very, very pale. He shut his eyes tight, so not a single bit of light came through. But he could do nothing to block out Zero's voice.   
"Alright, the baby's on it's way.."   
X paled.   
"Alright, start pushing, and don't forget to breathe!   
X paled.   
"C'mon, big pushes!"   
X paled.   
"Yeah, just like that, now keep on doing it, and the baby will be out in no time!"   
X paled.   
"C'mon, don't give up now, keep it up!"   
X paled.   
"Okay, give me one big push, and I think its head'll start coming out!"   
X paled.   
"The head's coming out, keep on pushing!"   
X paled.   
"Keep on pushing, you got 'im about halfway out..!"   
X paled.   
"C'mon, what did I say about giving up?!"   
X paled.   
"Okay, just a few more good pushes.."   
X paled.   
"Alright, I'm going to pull it out the rest of the way!"   
X fainted.   
And he knew no more.   
  
  
"X..? X? C'mon man, how was I suppose to know that birthing made you nauseous?!"   
"Nnn.. What..?" Rockman X moaned weakly, shaking his head side to side.   
"C'mon, get up. Doc Cain needs to talk to us.." It was Zero.   
"Zero, I told you, I put your magazines down the garbage disposal.. You left them in my room.. Didn't you listen..?" He continued mumbling, half-asleep and not aware of what he was saying.   
"You did *WHAT?!* So *THAT'S* what the hell happened to them!! DAMNIT, X, if I wasn't feeling sorry for you, and the Doc didn't want to see you, and if you weren't a good Maverick-Hunter, I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"   
Rockman X bolted up, fully awake after Zero screamed at him. "AHH!!"   
"Remind me to do something mean, nasty, and evil to you later, okay?" Zero muttered, leaning over X's bed.   
The blue Maverick-Hunter gulped, and whimpered.   
Zero ignored X's pleading look.   
"The Doc wants to see us." He repeated.   
"He does..? Why..?"   
"About Bleu, you idiot!"   
"... Bleu..?" X blinked.   
"The girl, and her son!" Zero stated, in such a way that it made X feel like an idiot.   
"What's her son's name..?" X asked, excited.   
"She hasn't decided yet."   
"O-oh.. I was.. uhm.. W-what happened?" He felt himself going red. He must've done something stupid.   
"You fainted."   
Yep, that was stupid alright. Not to mention it was the last thing a Maverick Hunter was ever supposed to do.   
X buried his face in his hands. ".. Please don't tell anyone I did that.. I'd never hear the end of it."   
He could pratically hear Zero's evil grin.   
His core processor skipped a cycle. "You wouldn't." X looked up in horror.   
"You chewed up my magazines with the garbage disposal."   
"B-but Zero!!"   
"Alright then, take off you armor and I might just forget--"   
"W-WHAT?! YOU'RE GAY?!" X's eyes widened with a deeper horror.   
Zero cracked up and pat the again-pale X on the back good-naturedly. "X, I'm joking. I'll let it pass, this time. Mainly because I was borrowing those."   
"O-oh." BIG relief. Pause. "T-then you're not gay..?"   
"Of course not you bolt-head! I just went for your response." Zero smirked.   
".. I hate you sometimes, I really do." X pouted.   
Zero only laughed again. "C'mon, let's go before the Doc gets old and dies."   
".. Now that's mean." More pouting.   
"Oh just shut up and follow me."   
  
  
"Hey Doc, I brought X. The slacker finally woke up." Zero grinned, waiting for X to complain.   
"Zero, that's not true! I'm not a slacker.. I just er... fainted." Sweatdrop. Blush. Nervous shuffle of feet and adverting of eyes to the floor in shame.   
Zero rolled his eyes, as Doctor Cain shook his head. "So.."   
"Don't you even say it."   
".. You mean, 'What's up Doc?' " Zero grinned. Lately, he had been watching some old American cartoons due to extreme boredom, and found the rabbit's saying to be extremely funny. Everyone in the room knew English, even though they lived in Japan.   
Cain sighed. "Why do I even bother?"   
"Sir, why did you call us..?" X asked. "Something about erm.."   
".. Bleu." Zero stated helpfully.   
"Yeah, Bleu. About her and her son."   
"Yes.. There's a certain.. matter we must worry about."   
Zero blinked. "Doc, aren't they out of the danger zone? They're prefectly healthy, according to the medical staff."   
"That's not the type of danger I'm talking about, Zero. Something far, far more dangerous." Doctor Cain sighed, looking suddenly old.   
"Sir.. You don't mean.. N-no one would hurt them, would they..?" X asked fearfully.   
"I'm afraid they would, X."   
"Why?!" Zero became alarmed, afraid.   
".. This, as you said earlier, would prove that Reploids are sentient beings. Some..." He paused for a minute, considering how to put it. "Some of my.. fellow humans would not like that, and would destroy any proof that exists. You may be wondering why we heard not of any other cases of births.."   
X inhaled sharply.   
".. Because they killed them, didn't they?" Zero finished, his lips drawn into an almost snarl. "Because they don't want to loose their 'precious' slaves, do they?"   
Rockman X blinked innocently up at the angry Zero. Sometimes Zero found the humans hard to tolerate, but he had never before been like this..   
Doctor Cain sighed yet again. "Yes, I'm afraid so." He looked up, staring hard at the two Reploids, as if trying to tell them the graveness of the situation with his eyes alone. "At all costs, we must protect them. At all costs. This means the freedom from slavery for your people. When I make the announcement of this.. discovery to the rest of the scientific community, you will be ready for the worst. The very worse. Even war."   
"WAR?!" X shouted, eyes widening. "Why war?!"   
"You see, X, how much of a problem they would be. Many humans would want Bleu and her child destroyed, but the Reploids would refuse. It's the typical powder-keg situation. Anything, anything, such as one wrong word, or move, could set off the entire world into a war."   
"And they're in the middle of it.." X whispered.   
"Yes, they are. It's frightening.." Doctor Cain, turning his back to them, hit a button on his computer.   
X looked at Zero, and Zero looked back at X, both unsure of what to say.   
Doctor Cain turned around, continuing. ".. That when my collegues get the announcement I just sent, that our species may very well indeed become enemies." 

End of Chapter 2 

Thanks all that reviewed this! I *STILL* can't believe I finished this in one night! Sudden inspiration hit me, and I knew what to write. ^^; About time. I wrote the last chapter a few months ago, and only now did I get the idea for this one. Heh, well anyways, please review! 


End file.
